tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Island Rescue (book)
|illustrator=Tommy Stubbs |publisher=Random House Golden Books |series=Little Golden Books |published=September 2010 10 May 2011 |previous=Hero of the Rails |next=Day of the Diesels }} '''Misty Island Rescue is a Golden Book based on the special of the same name. It was released in 2010 and then re-released in 2011 by Golden Books. Plot It is a busy time on Sodor. The Search and Rescue Centre is almost complete. The remaining parts of the facility are to be built from Jobi Wood, which is to arrive at Brendam Docks and the most useful engine will be chosen to collect it. Meanwhile, Diesel shunts the Jobi wood far away from Brendam. Thomas tries to stop Diesel, but he ends up running Diesel and the Jobi wood off an unfinished bridge, leaving Diesel hanging dangerously over the edge. Thomas wastes no time and helps Diesel back onto the track, but the Jobi wood has fallen into the sea. The Fat Controller rewards Thomas' bravery by allowing him to go to the Mainland to collect more Jobi wood. Next morning, Salty is telling Thomas about Misty Island. According to Salty, there was once an engine who got lost there and, unfortunately, it was never found due to the thick fog. The dock manager informs Thomas there is not enough room for him on the ship. But then Thomas spots a barge. He is unsure whether it is safe or not, but before he can change his mind, the ship bound for the Mainland leaves. While Thomas is in the middle of the sea, the chain from the barge to the ship snaps. He whistles for help, but no one hears him. The next morning, Thomas wakes up to see that he has reached land and soon puffs off the barge and into the forest. Strange things start to happen and he soon sees three logging engines named Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. Thomas does not accept their request to play games and trundles on. Soon it is night and Thomas grows more worried than before. The next day, Thomas sees Bash, Dash and Ferdinand shunting flatbeds of Jobi wood and starts to help out. Meanwhile, on Sodor, a search party is looking for Thomas. Thomas, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are shunting Jobi wood when they go into a tunnel which starts to collapse - the four engines are trapped. Thomas sees a small hole in the tunnel's roof and puffs "smoke signals" through the hole. Percy sees the smoke from Brendam Docks and goes to tell the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller turns to Whiff since he knows a lot about the track layout. Whiff and Percy soon rescue the four engines and everyone is delighted that Thomas is safe. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Whiff * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Salty * Rocky * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * James * Kevin * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Victor Trivia * A free copy of this book came with the Misty Island Rescue DVD in the UK. Goofs * In one illustration, Percy is seen without a driver and fireman. * According to the text, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Thomas were coupled to three trucks of Jobi logs, but the image shows them having four trucks. * Henry's smokebox saddle is green, instead of black. Category:Books Category:Book adaptations